


Home Visit

by cheesesan



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Alex Cazerne pays a visit to Yang Wenli





	Home Visit

After the El-Facil incident, Yang Wenli’s life became the type of mess he hated. Being pestered every day to give useless comments and speeches that usually ended up with him feeling worse than he already was, he spent most of his free days locked up at home, reading some of the books he had or sleeping, too lazy to care about cleaning the mess he made since moving to the new house it was provided to him by the military.

Napping on his couch, a book forgotten open on top of him, Yang actually expected the worst when he heard his door bell ringing and waking him up. What if someone from media actually had come to pester him at his house too? Too annoyed and tired, Yang choose ignore whoever was pestering him.

“Yang, I know you’re home!” An annoyed voice echoed loudly enough to be heard through the living room where Yang was trying to go back to his nap. Recognizing the voice calling him, he sighed, a smile on his face. Rising from his couch, he went open the door, finding Alex Cazerne standing, an annoyed smirk showing up on his face as soon as Yang opened the door.

“I was expecting to find you looking just like a storm passed through your house, but I must say you surpassed my expectations.” Cazerne grinned, looking at Yang’s appearance. His dark hair was messy because he had been lying down for so long and he had been wearing the same pajamas pants for some days already, working only on changing the shirts he was wearing.

“I can’t believe a high official from our esteemed military have the time to come here and bully someone just trying to enjoy his free time. These are truly shameful times.” Yang said, shaking his head in a dramatic manner, trying to show disapproval which made Cazerne laugh.

“Stop being such a kid, I came to check on you to make sure you’re not dead.” The older man said, ignoring Yang and entering the house.

“Well, that’s our hero, surpassing our expectations in every aspect.” Cazerne said as soon as he entered Yang’s living room and noticed the trash all over the room; on the table besides the couch there were at least three or four empty tea cups, half-empty glasses of water and five or six books which seemed like Yang was trying to choose which one to read, besides some boxes that Yang probably didn’t open yet after he moved in.

“I can’t even begin to imagine how messy your kitchen must be.” Cazerne said, sitting on the couch, putting a heavy bag on top of the messy table on front of him, taking a bottle of brandy from inside. “I don’t think you have any clean glasses for us to drink?”

“…I can find something.” Yang said, making his way toward his kitchen.

Sitting comfortably on the couch, Cazerne sighed, annoyed because of the mess on the house.

“Man, you should really find yourself a housekeeper or something like this. You can’t go on living on this mess.” Cazerne said, hoping Yang could hear him from the kitchen.

“It doesn’t really bothers me and I know where everything is, so it’s pretty much okay.” Yang answered, coming back to the living room with what were probably the last clean glasses on his whole house.

Cazerne grabbed the glasses from the other man’s hands and poured brandy inside it. Yang sat beside him and accepted the glass from his hands with a smile.

“So, how are you? Knowing you, you probably spent these last days here thinking on useless things after the whole El-Facil business.” Cazerne asked after taking a sip from the glass on his own hand. “How is our new found national hero doing?”

Yang sighed, playing with the glass in his hands, looking down.

“Luckily those days I have been able to stay at home, but every day, every day, there are people after me so I can go to their TV shows, give talks, whatever it is. I’m almost tired of pretending I’m not home and it’s annoying to go out to eat too.”  Setting down his head against the couch, Yang looked annoyed because Cazerne was chuckling while he talked.

“All your hardship dealing with your newfound fame it’s kind of funny, to be honest.”

“It’s honestly a pain. The media and everyone in the military, too. We should spend time trying to end this war, not finding useless heroes.” He sighed.

Cazerne chuckled hearing his rant and put down the glass he was holding on the table on front of them. He then put his hand on the top of Yang’s hair and started to caress it.

“Come on, I know it has been a shitty show lately, but don’t put yourself down.” He said, still petting Yang’s hair. “I know you hate attention and everything, but recognize your own good work. You saved people’s lives. That’s a pretty hard thing to do on the middle of a war.”

“What are you doing, Sir?” Yang asked, slightly annoyed at Cazerne messing his hair even more, but also slightly happy with the touch.

“What do you mean, Yang, I’m comforting you. I knew you would be locked inside home thinking about useless things so I came here with this idea on mind. ” He said, still petting the other’s man hair. Feeling a slight blush spreading on his face, Yang tried to ignore his own bashfulness, letting his body relax against Cazerne’s, enjoying the feeling of closeness and of the older man hands on his hair, drinking slowly the content of the glass on his hands.

“So, Sir, what do you intend to do to comfort me then?” Yang asked, trying to sound confident, but knowing he was probably failing already anyway.

“Well” Cazerne said, sliding his arm behind Yang and grabbing his shoulder and pulling Yang closer, grinning at him. “That depends on what you want to do.”

Yang sighed. With his superior talking like this, he knew that Cazerne wouldn’t take any initiative. Facing the other man, Yang closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Cazerne’s . Upon this, Cazerne couldn’t help but smile, which resulted in Yang looking at him confused.

“I didn’t know your depressed view of things made you forget how to kiss like an adult person.” He snickered, which made Yang irritated, but who made no attempt to stop the other man from pushing him against the couch.

“Well, Sir, I’m sorry if my kissing isn’t good enough for you.” Yang said, now lying down on his couch, still looking pissed. On top of him, Cazerne was laughing and messing with Yang’s clothes.

“If you don’t like my remarks I could always leave and let you to play with yourself alone.” He said while kissing Yang’s neck and unbuttoning his shirt. “Would that be more suitable for your tastes?”

“…It wouldn’t.”  Yang said, pulling the other man’s neck and meeting his lips for a kiss. Opening his mouth and feeling his tongue against Cazerne’s, Yang embraced him harder, his hands caressing the other man’s hair.

Yang forgot how long they had been doing this. Even when he had become a real soldier and graduated from the military academy, Cazerne still kept looking out for him and helping in innumerable ways. Both men had been single for a long time and they enjoyed each other company a lot, so they ended up sleeping together a lot of times. Probably since he had graduated? Yang didn’t really remember, but he recalled that always when he was getting depressed about his whole situation Cazerne when he was able to usually would go out of his way to take Yang somewhere to put something healthy on his body and usually after this Yang would spend the night at Cazerne’s home hearing his harsh remarks about reality or something alike, but which usually finished with the two of them on the bed.

Yang couldn’t really complain; actually he was more than happy about the whole situation if he was being one hundred percent honest.

“Oh, good to know your body still knows how to react properly to something even with your unhealthy habits.” Cazerne snickered, poking at the bulge that appeared inside Yang’s pajama pants. Feeling the other man’s touch, Yang smiled sheepishly.

“Hmmm…..That’s not my fault.” He said, caressing the other man’s soft hair. Smiling, Cazerne started to press small kisses against Yang’s stomach, slowly caressing his thighs while using his other hand to pull down Yang’s pants. He blushed when he felt Cazerne’s hand touching bare thighs and going down, which made the other man grin.

“I can’t believe our hero Yang Wenli does not wear underwear while on his own home!! The shamelessness of those youngsters today!” Cazerne laughed, making an obvious fake shocked expression, which made Yang blush harder.

“It’s early and I had just gotten out of bed when you arrived!!”

“That probably explains why you smell a bit like sweat, who knows when you last took a bath.” Cazerne said, moving towards Yang’s neck.

“Aaah, stop it!” He said, trying to hold a giggle caused because of the other man on his neck. “I showered last night before bed, but I should take a bath if it bothers you so much.”

Yang tried to get up, but was stopped by Cazerne, who held him down on the couch.

“Don’t bother, I like your natural smell, I’m just teasing you.” He said, kissing Yang’s neck.

 Yang couldn’t help but feel self-conscious now about the state he was in. Even if the weather was warm, Yang liked wearing comfortable, warm clothes on his house, so, even with the air-conditioner, he knew he ended sweating a bit since last night. But he also knew that if he let Cazerne notice that he was feeling self-conscious, the other man would tease him to no end.

“Hm, what’s the problem?” Cazerne asked, noticing the younger man’s silence.

“Ah…it’s nothing.”

Suddenly, Yang was pulled towards the older man’s chest, face to face to him and Cazerne wasted no time to explore Yang’s mouth some more. Feeling his head light and dizzy, Yang closed his eyes and responded kissing him hard. With Yang on top of him, Cazerne pushed off from the other man’s shoulders the shirt he was unbuttoning earlier. He then left Yang’s mouth to bite and kiss his chest, which prompted some moans from the younger man.

 

Cazerne was feeling kind of impatient. He had come to reprimand Yang in a friendlier manner because he hated to see him so down. Being older than him, Cazerne had his own frustrations with the military, but he couldn’t help but become frustrated with how down Yang became when he had to deal with it. So he teased and joked with him about it, but sometimes he also wanted to help Yang to take his mind off his troubles and most of times it ended like this. So, he just wanted to take Yang and have him to relax and what way better than this. Of course, Cazerne would be lying if he denied he also enjoyed it, so both he and Yang won in the end.

Flustered and feeling his head light, Yang didn’t notice that Cazerne had unbuttoned his own trousers and only noticed it when he felt the older man grabbing Yang’s cock and started to stroke it together with his own using his free hand.

“Ah… Sir…I’m…”

“You know you can call me by my name when we’re doing this, right?” He snickered with a mocking tone on his voice, which made Yang grin and pursue his lips.

Smiling during the kiss, Cazerne stopped stroking to pursue something on the coat he had abandoned on top of the couch. Looking at the other man curious, he saw Cazerne fumbling his jacket’s pockets to take out a small bottle of what seemed to be lube. Seeing this, Yang laughed.

“Always prepared, Alex Cazerne. So I take it that you really meant when you said you came to comfort me?”

“Yeah, I came here to give you some tough love. Maybe you could use some good fucking to cheer up, I don’t know.” He smirked, pouring lube on his hand and on his and Yang’s cock.

Putting the bottle on the table at their side, Cazerne grabbed Yang and went back to stroking their cocks together, with the lube helping his movement. The feeling of the man’s hand and the coldness of the lube made Yang shiver with pleasure, moaning louder.

“Aaa…Hnn, that’s…Ale- Alex….” Yang moaned, hugging Cazerne’s shoulders.

“Oh, it’s nice to hear you saying my name like this.” Cazerne said, his breath quick, short moans coming from his mouth. Suddenly, he pushed Yang toward the couch again, putting himself on top of the younger man. Still stroking both of their erections, Cazerne kept kissing Yang, moaning on his mouth.

“Ah…If you keep doing this, I won’t last long…” Yang said, trying to form a coherent phrase while holding on the other man’s shoulders.

“That’s all right… I’m the same… we both have time to do something more later, if you want…” Cazerne said, his breath getting faster.

“That…would be nice…” Yang moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure he was feeling.

“Yang, I’m going to come…”

“Me… me too…”

Stroking harder, it didn’t take long to both of them to come. Because of their position, most of it ended up spilling onto Yang’s stomach and some of his shirt and some on Cazerne’s clothes too because the man fell on top of Yang after he finished. After catching his breath, Yang opened his eyes to look at Cazerne lying on top of him and grinned.

“Look at the mess you made in your own clothes. You can’t complain about me anymore.”

“That’s okay; I didn’t intend to stay clean anyway. Come on, you could use a bath. Let’s take one together and I will give you more attention if you want.” Cazerne said, trying to pull Yang from the couch.

“Hmm, let me enjoy my couch for a bit, I’m tired and sore.” Yang pouted, grabbing the couch arm’s to resist.

“Stop being lazy!”

“Nooo!!”

Unable to resist any more after some time, Yang let himself to be led down by the other man to his bathroom, certain he wouldn’t be able to escape the other man’s hands and his harsh words tonight and mostly certain he didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading this, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Any kind of feed back is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
